


This Is For You

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [21]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hostage Situations, John Being an Asshole, money bribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Ringo gets a strange email, which seems to raise more questions than answers. But is the opposite actually true? And is the truth much worse than he could have ever imagined?(Febuwhump Day 21: Alt 5: Hostage Situation)(Modern setting)
Relationships: Brian Epstein & John Lennon, George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	This Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hostage situation, money bribes, blood, bruises, John being an asshole

The next day, Ringo was relaxing in his hotel room, surfing his laptop, when he got a strange email.

“Huh.”

He clicked on the email and decided to read it out loud.

=====================================================================

_ To Richard Starkey: _

_ For reasons I will not disclose unless absolutely necessary, I am contacting you in hopes of gaining 2 things: _

_ 1) $25,000 _ __

2) Your telephone number

__ _ Please get these things to me asap. _

__ _ Yours sincerely, _

__ _ V _

=====================================================================

Ringo sat in confusion for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure if he should send the money, or even his phone number. This V person seemed sketchy, and there was a strange vibe all together.

But then again, he hadn’t heard from George since dinner last night. And he needed answers.

=====================================================================

_ To: V _

__ _ I can give you my phone number: +44 xxxx xxxxxx. _

__ _ I’m confused as to why any of this is necessary in the first place, and until there is an explanation, I will not give you the money. _

__ _ Best wishes, _

__ _ Richard. _

=====================================================================

Ringo’s phone rang.

“Is this Richard Starkey?”

“Depends. Is this V?”

“Yes. Look, I need that money sooner than later.”

“Yeah, of course I can give you the money. I just wanna know why, though.”

The call moved to video, and Ringo was mortified.

This is where George was.

That is, if that was even George. He looked basically unrecognizable, as his face and arms were littered with bruises and cuts that bled horrifically. 

“Anything you want to say to him?” V asked.

Ringo couldn’t bear to look at the screen.

“Don’t worry, George.”

“Send the money. Or it gets worse.”

“If I give you the money, will I be able to pick him up tomorrow?”

“Yes. Yes, you will.”

“How should I send the money.”

“Cashapp. Mine is Vforhire785.”

Ringo panicked, opened his laptop, and sent all of the money.

“Thanks, Rich.”

“Now where are you?”

“Phoenix. Meet me at the Walgreens.”

“Deal.”

Ringo hung up, still shaking from what he saw, but he knew that he needed to hurry. He opened his laptop again and somehow managed to score plane tickets to Phoenix for a flight that wasn’t for another 6 hours. Once the ticket was secured, he furiously packed his suitcase and ran out of the hotel room. 

As he ran to the elevator, a conversation between Brian and John caught his attention.

“Well, yesterday went well.”

“Better than well, John. It was a downright success. I mean, it’s always a good show when you don’t have to deal with George.”

The two laughed.

“Hopefully the dude I paid taught George a good lesson.”

Ringo froze. If he was talking about V, then he just didn’t have a reaction for what the hell he had just witnessed over the phone.

Would Brian really have stooped so low?

He brushed it to the back of his mind and just decided to leave for the elevator, deciding that at least he had his priorities straight.


End file.
